suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Workshop/Supports
Branching= One of the goals of this pass is to cement the identity of supports along three clear branches: * Utility, or traditional supports, should be the most symbiotic champions in the game. Following the model of , utility supports should have so much raw power when among their team that focusing them in teamfights should be a must, but conversely should be so weak and vulnerable on their own that they'd absolutely need at least one ally with them to avoid getting caught easily. ** Utility supports include , , , and . * Tank supports should toe the line between symbiosis and independence, possessing enough crowd control and tankiness to have some degree of autonomy, while still having a lot of their strength depend on the presence of their allies to accomplish their goals. Tank supports could be offensive like , or defensive like , but all of them should have the power to contribute personally to fights while still using a lot of their power to save allies or enable kills. ** Tank supports include , , , , , and . * Mage supports should be the most independent of supports, with enough tools to make a valuable contribution to their team while still having enough raw damage or personal survivability to do well on their own. Mage supports should be able to thrive both in solo and duo lanes as a result. ** Mage supports include , , , and . |-| Scope= Another goal of this pass is to retune supports to modify their scope, namely: * Broadening the range of their partners: For a long time, one of the absolute centerpieces of the League of Legends meta has been the marksman-support duo lane combo, and as such supports were generally designed to synergize with marksmen, and marksmen only ( shield giving is the clearest example). Nowadays, though, the advent of hypercarry mages such as and , along with , now a duo lane fighter, means the scope of support interaction has expanded far more, and consequently supports need to present broader synergy options overall. * Narrowing the niche of supports: A lot of supports, particularly traditional supports, tend to suffer from ability sets that are designed to let them offer a bit of every kind of utility, and consequently they end up either becoming so popular that they crowd out all other options by virtue of doing more than everyone else (e.g. , ), or having their kit diluted to such a degree that there's always a good reason to pick anyone else over them (e.g. , ). With item and champion design evolving over time, older champions need to shift away from being "do-everything supports" and towards having their own distinct thematic and gameplay niche. *Probably fine. * (Innate) **Blitzcrank stores all mana he expends. If his health is dropped below 30% of maximum, he converts the stored mana into a shield (drastically reduced cooldown compared to live). If he stands still and takes no action for 1.5 seconds, he begins recharging: restoring 50-100% of the stored mana over the next X seconds. * (Q) * (W) * (E) ** Blitzcrank generates a static charge whenever a nearby enemy activates an ability and whenever he takes ability damage. At maximum charges, he gains the ability to cast Static Field. ;Niche: The Wind Support * Janna's one of the oldest and most beloved traditional supports, one that has remained consistently popular since her release, but also one responsible for a lot of balancing issues: while her peel and protection are legendary (she is the queen of peel, after all), she's also picked for her ability to make allies flat-out stronger when getting into fights, and her abilities, which are intended to be defensive, can easily be used aggressively as well, thereby devaluing her weaknesses somewhat. Effectively, she's good in a few too many situations right now, and the goal of these changes is to capitalize on both her strengths (ally protection, manipulation of movement) and her weaknesses (fragility, lack of offensive capabilities) to make her the ultimate wind support, with an ability set fully revolving around providing favorable winds to her allies, and using them to blow opponents away. * Stats ** Janna's abilities do not interrupt her previous commands (with the exception of her ultimate, which is still a channel and thereby interrupts movement). * ** Bonus increased to 10% . * ** Range reduced to 450 from 1100. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Whirlwind absorbs all incoming enemy projectiles in its path while in flight, nullifying them entirely. ** Whirlwind visibility significantly increased (it turns into a tornado immediately, even while stationary, instead of remaining as a disc on the floor). ** Power increase per second charged increased to 100% from 20%. *** Maximum range increased to 1800 from 1760. *** Maximum damage changed to from . *** Maximum duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. * ** Passive removed. ** Active reworked: Janna calls out a gust of air that travels down the target path, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. The gust can fire in any direction from any point within range. ** Cast range reduced to 450, and the gust travels 450 units. ** After traveling, the gust leaves behind a directional draft for 3 seconds. Enemies moving against the draft or immobile within it are back units per second (they does not count as ), and allies moving in the direction of the wind, including Janna herself, are pushed with the same strength. ** enemies are pushed for the full duration of the crowd control, even if they leave the draft. * ** Renamed to Cumulus. ** removed. ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. ** While the shield holds, every time the shielded target uses a basic attack, they push themselves to their attack range from their basic attack target at their normal movement speed. ** If used to shield a turret, the turret doesn't move (obviously), but instead its targets away to its attack range. ** The shielded target is placed on a puffy cloud while the shield remains, during which they don't walk normally but instead float around on it during movement. * ** Renamed to Eye of the Storm ** Channel time changed to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Heal removed. ** Cast range reduced to 725 from 875, to match its persistent range. ** While channeling, Janna renders the area around her completely impassible to enemies, preventing them from entering it or passing through it. ** Janna remains fully able to use abilities, summoner spells and items while channeling, with the exception of effects that move her. ;Niche: The Aura Support * Sona's suffered for a long time from her unique dependence on auras: back when she was closest to her original design, her persistent stat auras felt weak and boring, yet were strong enough to earn her very large success even in the competitive scene. When her auras were turned into more fun and interesting temporary snuggle zones, they were at odds with her personal strength, which has received a steady stream of nerfs over time. There are a lot of conflicts to her kit: she's meant to be easy to learn, but the ease of use of some of her abilities (in particular, her poke and heal) also led them to be competitively sub-par, and the strength of her auras has always been at odds with the amount of personal power she could afford to have on her actives and Power Chord. The goal of these changes is to resolve this conflict by focusing entirely on her auras, cutting out her actives entirely and shifting their power directly onto her snuggle zones in order to make them as strong as they deserve to be, and thereby make Sona's power truly resonate when she works in tune with her allies. * Stats ** Sona's abilities do not interrupt her previous commands. ** Lockout time in-between casts removed. ** Base aura duration reduced to from 3. ** Aura duration increase per ally increased to from . *** Maximum duration reduced to from 5. * ** Damage removed. * ** Active no longer sends out damaging bolts. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Aura on-hit damage changed to + (10 Sona's level) )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} (30 to 300 base damage) from )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} . ** Aura on-hit effect now lasts as long as the aura remains active. ** Power Chord reworked: now amplifies the damage taken by Sona's target by 10% for the next 3 seconds. * ** Active no longer heals Sona and another target. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. ** Aura effect reworked: Shields all allies touched by the aura for as long as it holds for )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} , increased by 1% for every (up to )|Based on Crescendo's rank)}} ). If the shield absorbs damage from enemy champions, it consumes itself to heal its target for its remaining amount. * ** Active no longer boosts Sona. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 12. ** Aura bonus movement speed changed to )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} AP)}}, quadrupled when moving towards nearby allied champions (to )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} ), from )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} per 100 AP)}}. ** Quadrupled bonus range is 1250 (vision range). ** Bonus movement speed now lasts as long as the aura remains active. ** Power Chord slow duration increased to 3 from 2. * ** Ratio changed to from . ** Stun duration changed to from at all ranks. *Probably fine.